Star Signs
by Shyro Foxfeather
Summary: [Teen Titans] Horoscopes are most entertaining, aren't they?
1. Raven: Libra

Star Signs

Part 1: Raven The Libra

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

Raven: Libra

Emotionally complex, elegant, refined, easily offended, balanced, diplomatic, dependent, distant, and argumentive…

You may be tempted to make sudden changes in your daily routine or in your diet, but this might just be a reflection of your boredom. Look for ways to add excitement into your life without turning it upside down. For now, be creative, yet work within the restrictions you've already accepted. –AOL Horoscope

……

Raven walked into the common room with a distasteful look gracing her features. She was sick of the day to day routine they'd been stuck with which was an effect of the recent lack of villains in Jump City. She sighed and slipped into a seat at the dining table with a hardbound, coverless book. She propped open her book—Tell Tale Heart by Edgar Allen Poe to be precise—as the cries of victory and/or defeat littered the air while the boys pounded mercilessly on their Gamestation controllers.

She had gotten a few sentences into it when a wave or irritation overlapped her calm spirit and she had to close the book immediately. She sighed and pondered her current situation. 'It's unlike me to be so…restless. I never thought I'd say this but… I really wish Starfire were here. We could meditate or… go shopping. Maybe.'

She laid her head down in her arms and sighed. She hadn't slept well the night before and she'd even woken an hour or so later than usual.

Beast Boy walked in through the sliding doors and Raven wondered, as she glanced at him through her dark tresses, why she hadn't noticed that it was only Cyborg and Robin playing their mindless video game. She tossed out that useless thought and went back to just resting on the table.

She felt his presence draw near her and she paid it no heed, assuming that he'd continue on and join in the virtual reality battle game. Her calm trance-like nap was interrupted as he stopped directly in front of her.

"What?" She asked darkly as she looked up a little.

Beast Boy suppressed a nervous grin as he realized she looked like a miffed cat that was attempted to do what cats do best; nap. And it was adorably cute. "Um. Well, I got this new game and I wanted to know if you would play it with me." He stated in a hopeful tone.

She eyed him a moment before opening her mouth to answer and what came out wasn't what she meant to say. "Fine." She muttered. Truthfully, she had nothing better to do. Which was really kind of pathetic.

What Beast Boy had assumed would be a definite 'no' surprised him and he grinned widely before scurrying over to the television. Without warning he flipped off their game and began the time consuming task that all bubble-headed game junkies face when getting a new game; hooking it up.

"Hey man! I was winning!" Cyborg yelped indignantly.

Robin just groaned. "No you weren't, I was." He muttered.

Beast Boy just went about his work. He had seemed to ignore them when he victoriously cried out, "Raven's gonna play me in our new DDR game!"

"No way!" Robin exclaimed, not letting on to whether he was surprised about the game being there or that Raven was going to play it. Cyborg just gaped and turned to Raven—who was waiting impatiently for Beast Boy to be done while leaning against the couch—with wide eyes.

A small spark of interest was piqued in Raven as Beast Boy struggled to pull a large mat out of the box. It had two large squares on it with four arrows on each… 'Wait,' She thought to herself as the wheels began turning in her head, 'haven't I heard of this somewhere?'

Beast Boy clicked the on button and the music and lights flared up on the screen. The title came on and it stated in big bold letters 'DDR' with smaller letters that—much to Raven's horror—announced 'Dance Dance Revolution'.

"No." Was all Raven said.

Beast Boy looked back, shocked. "You said you would!" He wailed. "No going back on it now!"

She looked at him, looked at the curious Robin and Cyborg, and looked back with a defeated look. She had agreed after all…

She placed her feet on the neutral zones of the mat and waited as Beast Boy set up the song and dance. "I'll put it on easy since you've never done it before." He told her as he selected exactly what he said he would. "Now get ready!" He announced and Raven just stared at her feet mournfully.

The game announced 'Ready. Set. Go!' and they were off.

Okay, they were _really _off. Raven had no enthusiasm and Beast Boy was just a plain klutz. Thirty seconds into the game the green changeling regained his comfortable ease and the dark girl began to enjoy the game more than she'd ever let on.

It was easy seeing as there was a pattern to it. Once you got the pattern—which didn't take long for her—it was simple to predict the upcoming moves and plays that you'd have to perform.

By the end of the song Raven had most certainly won and Beast Boy just looked happy to have played with her at all. "Good game." He said as he stuck out a hand to have a friendly shake.

She paused a moment and decided to allow a very small smile to slip through. "Yeah… Just never ask me ever again." She said darkly as she shook hands with him.

He grinned and laughed and she didn't attempt to figure out why he was laughing.

She walked past the boy wonder and the cyborg—who were grinning idiotically at her for reasons she wished not to go into—and retook her place at the dining table.

Now, with a calmed soul, she really began to enjoy her horror filled and gruesome book.

Sometimes friends were nice… Sometimes.

…Owari…

…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, DDR, AOL horoscopes, or any info from Horoscope dot com. Simple as that. Now that that's over I'm going to lock Beast Boy in basement and stuff him with food until he becomes something other than a stick… Heh.

As the disclaimer reads I got the horoscope (May 3rd, 2005) from AOL horoscope and the characteristics of each sign from Horoscope dot com. I was going to write this yesterday but didn't have the info…so nyah!

I've never played DDR, never seen it played, and don't know what the system looks like except for the mat thingy. The trick is to _seem _like you know what you're talking about!


	2. Beast Boy: Gemini

Star Signs

Part 2: Beast Boy The Gemini

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

Beast Boy: Gemini

Curious, witty, young, clever, cheerful, explorer, amusing, can talk too much, cunning, irritating, and irritable…

No matter that today is a work day for most of you; your head is off in the clouds of fantasy. Go on and take some time away from your routine to cultivate your dreams. Imagine yourself as a poet, an artist or a musician. The good news is that you might be able to get away with your mental journeying now, without negatively affecting your responsibilities. –AOL horoscope

……

Beast Boy sighed as he stared down at the offending papers that lay on the dark wooden desk the others had bought him some time ago. Being a superhero was more difficult than just fighting crime…

There was paperwork.

And boy was there a _lot _of it! The city wasn't a place of never-ending money although some may suspect otherwise. When you crashed through the wall of that supermarket or knocked down that nice estate's shrubbery they got pissed. That's where the paperwork came in.

The Titans—or _Robin_—had decided to split the work up. Each Titan had received an amount that was quite equal with any of the others, give or take. No matter how much they explained it to him he still believed he had more than the others…

He picked up the first sheet and groaned. Jump City Sewer Management was the headline of the paper and Beast Boy would bet anything that it had to do with Plasmus.

He sighed heavily and sunk into his chair. He _hated _paperwork. He loathed, detested, abhorred, despised, and just plain **_hated_ **paperwork. And he didn't even know what half those words meant but he got the general gist of the message.

"Die damn you, die!" He shouted and stabbed his erasable pen through the innocent papers. He slumped down and his head hit the table with a thump.

A yell from the room down the hall—Raven's room—rang down the corridor. "Shut up!"

He groaned and was about to reply, however, in his flouncing he tipped his chair over and was sent hurdling to the ground. He tumbled over backwards and dizzily tried to separate the ceiling from the floor in his distorted vision.

A small pencil bounced off his head.

Quizzically he picked up the pencil and sat up in a daze. Inspired he snatched up the back of a candy wrapped and began doodling small images on it. He snickered as he sketched out a blob that he thought bared some resemblance to Raven. Another blob and Cyborg had been drawn on the crinkled wrapped. Robin was tough and Beast Boy scratched him out, not bothering to use the eraser. He was doodling Starfire when a pale hand reached down and plucked the paper from him.

Two amethyst eyes scanned the paper, her brow became furrowed, and Beast Boy gulped. He didn't want Raven to realize he could draw her so well—although he couldn't, he was just delusional—because he'd been staring at her. Although, in truth, it'd be surprising if Raven even figured out which one was actually her.

"Is that…me?" She asked pointing a cape wearing scribble with a frowning face.

"Uh……no?" He asked. Yes, he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Right." She paused. "Do you need help?"

"Huh?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

She merely pointed to the stack of papers on his desk. "I heard a crash and came to see if you somehow killed yourself." He gave her a sheepish smile at her remark. "I was close."

"Heh…yeah…um…so… help me please?" He whined over dramatically.

"Fine…" She straightened the chair and sat down as she began sorting through the papers. She paused. "Beast Boy?"

"Yes." He asked as he wondered what she wanted him to do while she worked.

"Why is this one sticky?"

He sweat dropped. "Well, ya see, that's an interesting story." He began. She raised both eyebrows this time. "It all began with this sock that had somehow fell into some vanilla ice cream I left in here-,"

"Pass."

"But you haven't heard about the pineapples yet!"

"I said, pass."

…Owari…

…

Disclaimer: I don't own…much, really. Heh. All I own is this plot and a carton of Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream flavored One Sweet Whirled. Man that stuff's good! Coffee and caramel in one great cup? Yuuuuum.

Thought of the day: You know it's spring when the birds stay up later and get up earlier than you do. And you go to High School. My School starts at 7:30 yet I get up at 5:20 to go to a bus at 6:25… :Falls over:. Damn you evil schools and your entrapment!

I like this one. This whole 'paperwork' thing _will _become a running joke in my fanfics… However, I didn't entirely think it up on my own. Nokoru from Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan always has paperwork. Yet he has much more than a deskful. You literally CANNOT see his desk after a while. So frickin' funny!

:Sigh: I wish I could use smileys again…what happened to those?

Also I am once again advertising for my website! Woot! …Okay. It's not _my _website. It's just my Deviant Art account with all meh art related stuffs. Heh.

Oh, and if you have spare time in your busy schedules I demand you go read Goover's fic…scratch that she doesn't have any Teen Titans fan fiction… Erm… And read Milante's fanfic too. Tis good. More drama than mine but still good. Security cameras exploding due to runaway swords and such. REVIEW IT! I COMAND YOU!

…Okay, got that out of my system… Azumanga Diaoh rocks… Anyone else read that?

……AGH! The spelling errors! THEY BURN! THEY BURN! …I'm done.


	3. Cyborg: Taurus

Star Signs

Part 3: Cyborg The Taurus

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

Cyborg: Taurus

Loyal, dependable, generous, physically strong, rigid, stubborn, hot-tempered, meticulous, sensible…

Your key planet, Venus, is receiving contradictory messages and you might have a difficult time deciding which one is more important. On one hand, you are moving toward what is most real. You want the safety of stability. On the other hand, something captures your attention and the sparkle in your eye is irrepressible. At least, hold onto the excitement while you take the more conservative route. –AOL Horoscope

……

Cyborg was in conflict. He knew something was up. He _knew _it.

Although the people in question didn't know it, or know that he knew it or… Ouch, headache. He pondered for a split second on whether he was actually able to get headaches or not but shrugged that topic off quickly.

The 65-watt light bulb had gone off in his head as he watched Raven read her book calmly as she floated in the corner by the window. Her legs were in her normal mediation position and she looked quite entranced with her book. That was until he saw it. It could've been his imagination, he could have been delusional, he could have a fever of 104.2, however he knew he did not and what he saw was real.

Raven had glanced up, spotted Beast Boy in the kitchen humming some ridiculous song, and had smiled. Smiled!

Not a big grin, or a sneering smirk, but a small, graceful, smile.

Cyborg knew he had tendencies to be selfish but those restraining thoughts flew out the window as a torrent of 'what ifs' invaded his mind and made their presence painfully obvious. He tried his hardest to ignore them but…

What if…

What if they were secretly dating? What if their parents had known each other and somehow had arranged a future marriage and they had fallen in love? What if they merely liked each other…

'What if they merely like each other?' Cyborg thought to himself. 'I could clip the bud before it blossoms and get to Raven first… They couldn't blame me could they? Nah… It'd be their fault for not acting sooner…'

He paused. 'Why do I like Raven so much?' He mentally asked himself. It was a puzzle indeed. He assumed it had started when he had first built the T-car and she had helped him rebuild it and all…

He couldn't place it. When he had became a 'spy' for the HIVE academy he became attached to Jinx and when he met Bee he was attracted to her too. All the while his mind had whispered things like 'You're cheating on Raven…' and then he would snap back 'No, I'm not! There's nothing between us!'

Of course he never questioned where the little voice came from. He might crash his system in the process…

He sighed internally. He'd read in a book once that teenage males usually have surges of emotion that come in waves—stupid hormones—and that it was natural to feel attracted to members of the opposite sex. It helped him a little bit but that was as far as that went.

He had felt the books statement to be true. He'd even felt a little attraction towards Starfire at first, however, he quickly realized that Robin had a royal crush on the Tameranean and Cyborg had backed off of that one silently.

It was a desperate feeling. A feeling that if he didn't act now he'd be left in the dust as his friends became couples and he was left to be the 3rd wheel. Yet he knew this wasn't true, it couldn't be.

He decided to take his mind off the current events and walked off to the garage to wash up the T-car. His baby had been runnin' non-stop lately with all the villains running about the city. She did need a good scrubbing. He finally reached his destination and went about his plans as he wondered what new things he could upgrade on her.

A few minutes into it, as Cyborg was lathering a think amount of puffy soap onto his car, a voice rang out behind him.

"Friend Cyborg, do you need help with the bathing of the…car?" Starfire asked as she studied what Cyborg was doing. It looked easy enough.

"Uh…Sure Star." He said hesitantly as he tossed her a rag. He had been trying to get some peaceful alone time to think out his problems but maybe all he needed was some company.

Starfire caught the rag and began to copy Cyborg's movements. It wasn't too long before she caught the simple action that was scrubbing mud off a car.

Cyborg sighed wholeheartedly as he momentarily became lost in his former thoughts. Starfire gave him a questioning glance. "Something troubles you?" She asked.

He jumped at her voice. "Um… No Star, nothin's wrong." He said unconvincingly.

She eyed him a moment wondering what questions had hauled themselves into his cranium and fluttered around there in a desperate attempt to get solved. "Oh…Kay."

Cyborg grimaced at her saddened look. "It's okay, really, just some stupid stuff I guess." He murmured.

She gave a puzzled look. "No thoughts are idiotic, Cyborg. Each thing you think has it's meaning for being there. Solving those thought's is what brings about real inner peace." Starfire replied as her elbow slid into a large cloud of soap. She yelped and tried to claw the foreign white lather from her arm.

Cyborg watched this studying. 'Maybe Star's smarter than she looks. I mean, she seems to have her own patch of inner peace, doesn't she?' He mused.

He grinned as the Tameran girl sighed pathetically at her misfortune with the soap. She caught his smile a beamed. "That is much better!" She cheered. "You have solved your problem and now you can smile again!"

Cyborg internally shook his head. He'd merely shoved his problem to the back of his mind to evaluate later. But then again, what really was his problem anyway? In all aspects he could not have one and just created one from pure boredom…

Cyborg paused. He would just assume that until the issue came up again. There wasn't really a rush, was there?

…At least not now. For what one could do today it may be wiser to wait until tomorrow…

…Or so he hoped.

…Owari…

…

Disclaimer: I don't even own a phone. What makes you think I own such a popular—and probably profitable—show such as Teen Titans?

…Hum…the disclaimers seem to be dying. Oh well.

:Points to story: Now you know why I don't write Cyborg. :Twitches:

(Long Pause)

…Azumanga Diaoh!

This is more like a 'what if' fanfic. Cyborg is attracted to females, that's what boys do. He is _not _in love with Raven. Although, fanfics where Raven likes Beast Boy and Beast Boy likes Raven and Cyborg likes Raven and Beast Boy is paranoid that Cyborg will steal Raven, are amusing in the highest form of…amusement.


	4. Starfire: Aries

Star Signs

Part 4: Starfire The Aries

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

Starfire: Aries

Outgoing, energetic, dynamic, courageous, generous, strong, and jealous…

Someone may be working behind the scenes to discredit you, especially if you've been less than honest with others. Whatever obstacles you are now facing may stem from things you haven't shared. The solution is to come clean. Be as straightforward as possible. Dealing with the consequences of your actions will be easier than shadow boxing with an unseen enemy. –AOL horoscope

……

Starfire sat on the roof contemplatively and stared at the quiet lapping waves that licked the shore of their not so humble island. She had felt restless lately.

Well, maybe not restless, but something. Something nervous and unsure that confused her and made her rethink the things she had done over the course of the day. She felt self-conscious and insecure as she laughed and talked with her fellow Titans. She would laugh and make a remark then shy back as the others stared at her with confused look upon their faces.

She was different from them and it hurt. She was from another planet and had no knowledge of the things they did, of earth things that all creatures on the planet knew. She was different.

At first she had pushed the emotion away or 'bottled' it in the back of her mind, however, that had backfired as last night she had almost burst into tears in the living room. She had merely told them she had to go to the restroom and instead spent five minutes crying in the linoleum and wallpaper adorned room.

She couldn't tell how the others had known about it but she could swear that they did (although in truth she had no idea what the phrase 'swear' could be meant as but let's not go into that). They had asked her numerous times what was wrong and she denied them that sliver of her heart as she smiled and told them that nothing was the matter.

She never wanted to cry like that again… Not only did it hurt but also it made her nose run and forced her to carry a tissue around with her for all of the day.

A shadow appeared beside her and she jumped with surprise. She glanced back to see a frowning Raven looking down at her with a questioning look. Starfire was surprised when Raven sat down next to her and looked her in the eye before asking, "Okay, what's wrong?"

Star's eyes widened a bit and she blurted out a feigned, "Nothing."

A thin eyebrow was raised at her blatant lie. "Starfire…?"

Starfire looked down at the ground dismally as she internally acknowledged that she couldn't hide anything from the Azarathian girl. "I am… upset." She murmured as she moved to turn her head away.

Raven mentally groaned at her shy actions. "Why would that be?" She asked patiently. Patience was key to dealing with anything alive that was upset, after all.

"I…am not sure." The rain cloud laden girl admitted.

Raven realized she'd have to take the matters into her own hands. "You seem to feel…upset, frustrated, out of place, and alone…" Supplied Raven. It wasn't hard to tell, seeing as these feelings rolled off Starfire in near tangible waves. "Is there something that upsets you? A reason or cause for your grief?"

A long silence passed and Raven waited tolerantly for an answer. At last one did arrive. "I feel alone." She told Raven. At Raven's encouraging look she continued. "I feel that I am the only being like myself here. That I cannot relate to others and…I feel…outcast."

This surprised Raven. Starfire was the last person she'd think to be outcasted. "You're not outcast, Starfire." Raven said soothingly. "We're all different. You're from another planet, I'm from another dimension, Robin's actually human and wears spandex, Beast Boy's green, and Cyborg is…do I _need _to say anything more?" Raven said somewhat jokingly as she attempted to prod the giggling Starfire out rather than the sullen one.

"I know but…" Starfire didn't continue.

"Look," She said somewhat forcefully which gained her the girl's surprised look, "we all feel like we don't fit in every once in a while. All of us." She paused. "And not just us either. People all over the world and other worlds can feel they don't belong yet what they don't know is that they do." Raven attempted a weak smile, for Starfire's sake.

Starfire took all this information into her mind and was happy that it was much easier to deal with than her transformation, seeing as every creature had felt what she did. It was nice to say that too because she _did _feel better now. It was serene and peaceful while still happy and bouncy.

And she had gained this peace from the ever stoic Raven…

A small coil of sympathy wound in her as she realized that Raven may have read books but what she had just said was from the heart. And the worst part was that her dark friend must've experience such a feeling often to have such caring words…

…Starfire grinned and decided she would make sure to return the favor whenever inhumanly possible.

Starting now much to Raven's slight annoyance…

"Now tell me friend Raven, what is the matter with _you_?"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

…Owari…

…

Disclaimer: …Um…I have a cactus…and a plushie frog that shall be fed to numerous chupacabras. However, do I own Teen Titans? …….No, you nimrod lawyers that are attempted to sue me. Why—as many have said before me—would I be on fan fiction dot net if I owned them?

…You can see why I stick to Raven and Beast Boy…Heh. I am trying to fit the lil' horoscope buggers to the story and still have the characters in character. Tis hard.

…Three out of four of these have Raven in them as one of the main characters. Ye gods. You guys are just lucky I added Starfire instead of Raven for chapter three…

…Sadly the coffee flavored ice cream had no effect on my hyperness meter. Mayhap I need to eat more?


	5. Robin: Scorpio

Star Signs

Part 5: Robin The Scorpio

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

Robin: Scorpio

Perceptive, alert, willful, determined, resourceful, purposeful, directed, dominant, ambitious, fearless, committed, intense, obsessive, extreme, vengeful, spiteful, unforgiving, bully, menacing, possessive, and arrogant.

Living in the present moment sounds like a good idea, but you have other long term responsibilities that cannot be ignored. Use your creative imagination to envision life as you'd like it, but keep yourself anchored to your current commitments. This reality tether is actually a safety blanket, preventing you from making a bad impulsive move. Take time to decide where you are going; there really isn't any hurry. -AOL horoscope

……

Robin sat silently in his room as he studied the newspaper clippings and articles that he had pasted to the wall. 'I just don't get it…' He thought to himself. 'Why would this guy Slade just pop up out of no where like this and begin to plot against us? Did we anger him somehow?' He questioned, an intense look of concentration marring his almost completely masked features. 'Why is it he seems so…familiar?' He wondered.

No matter how many hours he spent studying the clippings and going over every piece of evidence he had in his possession he still couldn't solve this invisible Rubik's cube. It was unnerving.

Normally he could easily place a villains intent or origin by idle research and like magic the data would form into an easy to read background report. However, Slade was different. He was a complex, calculating mystery and a difficult yet powerful challenge.

And much to his chagrin, Robin was sucker for challenges. Just the chance to prove that he was a worthy opponent or a useful ally would pique his interest and he'd rush in without a second thought. And he'd made painful mistakes for it. Ones he would gladly go back and prevent from happening if given the chance.

His mind spun as he tried to ignore the newspapers that called his attention to its article—its puzzle—and tried to meditate into a calm demeanor. He wasn't Raven, he couldn't do it.

He wildly looked for an exit from his troubles both mentally and physically and, lo and behold, he found the door. It opened with a gentle swish of machinery and electronic mechanisms and Robin departed from his room gratefully. The fresh air of the hallway beat the stale quality his room preserved for him and only him due to the lack of circulation.

The silence of the corridor brought goose bumps to his arms and he walked down the lighted hall and into the unoccupied living room. Or, what he _thought _was unoccupied.

Three silent figures—two levitating, one not—sat in the corner in a half circle. Their legs were bent beneath them and their fingers were positioned together for full circulation of the body's aura. In other words, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy each sat in the proper mediation position as silence reined supreme over the room.

Robin walked forward, a look of pure amazement on his face. 'I never knew you could turn Beast Boy off…' He thought to himself dazedly.

A quiet, "Pssst." Beckoned him forward and he was surprised to see Cyborg ducked down on the couch with a bag of popcorn. Shrugging, Robin yielded to the mechaman's request and walked over curiously.

"Why?" Was the whispered one word question.

Cyborg snickered as Robin sat beside him and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "I have no idea." He murmured. "I came in here half an hour ago and found them like this. I already took a picture of it, too."

"You're going to make copies right?" Robin whispered back.

"Yup!" Cyborg snickered.

Silence.

"Ya' know, I never knew BB had an off switch, did you?" Cyborg asked.

Robin chuckled quietly, "I think you've read my mind."

Silence.

"So…this gets boring fast, huh?" Robin asked him.

Cyborg grinned sheepishly in return, "Yeah, it does…"

Silence.

"Is Beast Boy muttering the titles of video games?" Robin asked as he strained his trained 'ninja' ears and caught the words 'Final Fantasy' in the shape shifter's mantra.

"I think so, but it'd be creepy it he repeated Raven's little catchphrase like Star does."

"Indeed."

Silence.

A manic look took hold of Cyborg's face and he grinned as he grabbed for the remote. He switched the TV on quickly and seeing as they had been playing video games recently it was turned to a blackened channel with the word 'line' in glowing green letters on the top right. He turned the volume up a level they had never dared go to in fear of… anyone's vengeful wrath. Robin caught on to his plan and grinned as he tried to suppress a small snicker.

Cyborg pressed a random number and the deafening noises of the local Music Television channel blared threw their overly large home.

The three practitioners of the art of meditation reacted the way a cat would when sleeping in a sunny patch of light from a nearby window and suddenly having an gallon of frigid water dumped upon it's head.

"Dude! Where's the FIRE!" Beast Boy screeched as he promptly turned into a turtle and tucked himself half-hazardly into his shell.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKK!" Screamed Starfire as she clung to the roof by her hands and feet alone.

Raven yelped loudly and fell backwards as the refrigerator exploded. Luckily it was fairly empty seeing as they were to go shopping the following day.

Cyborg and Robin were in hysterics by now as the blaring Television was shut off. Robin had fallen off the couch and Cyborg looked dangerously close to falling over and landing on him.

Enlightenment dawned the other Titan's expressions as Starfire floated down from the ceiling, Raven looked up from her sprawled position on the carpet, and Beast Boy shifted back to his human form with befuddlement. Narrowed eyes watched the unknowing wonder boy and mechanical man as Beast Boy shifted to the form of a fearsome tiger, Starfire's eyes burned green and the same emerald energy drifted off her hands, and Raven shook with an intense anger.

Robin caught this first and tapped Cyborg as laughter bellowed from deep inside his metal exterior. He paused, and seeing what Robin had seen, gulped.

The furious Titans pounced them.

"I'm sorry, man!"

"Hey, I didn't even do anything-ouch!"

Robin realized that, for the present, he should focus on surviving his friends rather than Slade.

And currently, he thought his friends were much more ruthless than the masked maniac was…

…Although he'd kick himself for thinking that later.

…Owari…

…

Disclaimer: Don't look now; the kiwis will eat your soul with their cheese plushies of doom! Beware the shoelace! Despite what information the rabid frogs may have informed you with, I do not own Teen Titans, which means we will be busy trying to take over the company running it and unclogging our chimney.

I decided upon using my own, made up, birth dates. Although, thanks for helping you guys.

Long silence.

…I'm reading DNAngel now… That book rocks::Grins:

And for all the curious souls out there… I'm a Capricorn! Although I hardly act like the description says…Pessimistic, determined, single-minded… :Reads on: Well, never mind, yes I do. I just get contradicted by being in the North Node of Aquarius and they are jesters and fun loving people, always aiming to please and all that. It makes me a little double sided. :Sweatdrops:

And that's why I like Beast Boy/Raven shippings. I'm like both of them at once!

Don't think about that too long, you'll break something…

So, Capricorns give a cheer! Wai!


End file.
